New Beginnings
by Firelily in the moonlight
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione nearly miss the Hogwarts Express on their way to complete their education and end up in a compartment with their old enemy Draco Malfoy. A friendship blossoms into love and someone jealous threatens to ruin the peace. Warnings contains brief mentions of child abuse.


Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express left King's cross station at exactly 11 o'clock on September every year. This year was different. The war was over and peace had blanketed the wizarding world. In amongst the excited younger students there were groups of older, more subdued students. They looked exhausted and run down. Some looked nervously around as if gauging other people's reactions to them. A few weak smiles were flashed at each other as they boarded the train. The older students were returning after the war to complete their education. At ten to 11 a blonde haired teenager staggered down the platform and pulled himself onto the train. The crowds parted for him respectfully and the younger students guessed that he was a war hero and smiled at him. With five minutes to go a red-headed student pelted the length of the platform. He was closely followed by a cat and a large wolf-like dog with a golden patch above one eyebrow and on his right front leg. The observant onlooker would have noticed that the golden patch on his forehead was shaped like a lightening bolt.

The odd trio climbed aboard and made their way down the train looking for an empty compartment. The cat scratched at one and meowed. It was occupied by the ill-looking blonde boy who had nearly missed the train.

" 'Mione, it's Malfoy." The red-head complained. Hermione gave an impatient meow and batted the door again. Sighing the red haired boy opened the door. Malfoy jumped to his feet looking ashamed.

"Weasley. I... er wanted to apologise for past events events and I hope you can forgive me." Ron Weasley looked like Malfoy had sprouted feathers and he shuffled nervously.

"Go on Ron. He saved our lives in the final battle you know." said a voice.

"Potter, why are you wearing that infernal cloak of yours? Where's the dog gone?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You're an animagus, you were the dog. That makes the cat Granger. And the cloak... Oh. You can't transform without losing your clothes yet can you." Malfoy blushed as he answered his own questions.

"Correct Malfoy. Ron please can you give me my clothes. Then Hermione can transform under the cloak." Harry said smirking as Malfoy flushed even more.

Jolted out of his reverie Ron delved through his rucksack to find Harry's clothes. He slid them out of the cloak and Harry's hand shot out to take them.

"Thanks."

Five awkward minutes passed while Harry dressed, wobbling around dangerously. He removed the cloak and threw it over the cat who hissed in annoyance.

"Sorry 'Mione." Harry said sitting down to fasten his shoes.

"Potter. I wanted to thank you for speaking at my trial and for organising Snape's funeral. I also wanted to thank you for saving my life in the room of requirement." Malfoy sat down with a bump breathing heavily.

"It's fine. I wanted to apologise for sixth year. Are you ok?"

"I'm... fine... excuse... me..." Malfoy looked like he was fighting for breath and his face was tinged with sweat. He made to leave the compartment but Harry and Hermione pulled him back down.

"It's ok. You don't need to hide this from us. We struggle too." Ron said. Malfoy trembled and shook at his words. Tears began to slide down his face and Hermione gestured her wand at the compartment windows and the blinds closed.

"Here, drink this. You're just having a panic attack. It'll stop soon." Harry rumaged through his rucksack to find a vial of calming draught.

"What is it?" Malfoy gasped.

"It's just a calming draught." Harry helped Malfoy uncork the vial because his hands were shaking and put a hand on his shoulder as he swallowed it.

After a few moments Malfoy's breathing became easier. "Thanks." he said trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill.

"It's ok to cry if you need to." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry. My mother's silent and heartbroken and my father, well you know what happened to him. I went to see him before I came here. He was just a shell. Nothing there. He'll die eventually. I just feel so bad that I'm pleased he's like that. I feel awful about what I did. I took the mark. I was weak. I did it to protect my family. Or, well, my mother at least. Living with him broke her though. She won't survive much longer, not without father." As he spoke he felt a weight lift from his shoulders but he couldn't help bursting into tears.

"Ssh. It's ok. It's all over now." Hermione said.

""I'm so sorry Granger, for everything. I'm sorry about school and the manor. I felt awful as I stood and watched what Bellatrix did. When you'd escaped I couldn't keep food down for a week. I was so ashamed I hadn't been able to stop it. Just like I couldn't stop any of the deaths. I just couldn't prevent Fred, or Colin, Lupin, Tonks or any of the others. I just couln't prevent it. Can't breathe! It's... happening... again... so... sorry." Another Panic attack hit the blonde as he sobbed his apology.

"Malfoy... Malfoy... Draco! Come on... just breathe. Draco! Look at me! It's ok you're safe now. It's all over." Ron knealt before Draco and as he spoke Malfoy's breathing slowed and he calmed down.

"Thank you."

Ron shrugged."I've had practise. You're not the only one that panics."

"I get them after nightmares and sometimes randomly. It's why I carry a caming draught. Ron is the only one that can calm me down. I nearly fell out of a cart at Gringott's recently." Harry said.

"I've never done anything like that. Usually I have them after nightmares and usually the keep going until I pass out or vomit. But I'm not going to do either right now, don't worry." Draco replied.

"Good, well we should change. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." She rummaged through her bag to find her robes. "Would you mind shutting your eyes?" The boys obliged and she changed quickly. "I'm decent again." They opened their eyes and rummaged through their luggage for their own robes.

"Shut your eyes 'Mione." Ron said. The boys changed with equal spee and soon they felt the train begin to slow.

"No... This was a bad idea. It's too soon. I can't do this. Too many memories" Harry started shaking in his seat and soon the train had stopped. The corridor was filled with the sound of people leaving.

"Harry, We have to get off. Come on!" Hermione said with a note of panic in her voice.

"Two... minutes." Harry drank a vial of calming draught and tried to control his trembling limbs.

"Harry, it's ok. You're perfectly safe now. The castle has been refurbished and cleaned. It won't look the same anymore." Ron attempted

"I'll know. I'll be able to tell. I...can't...control...it...calming...draught...not... working." Harry gasped.

"Come on Potter, let's get you to a carriage. Lean on me." Malfoy pulled Harry to his feet and put a supporting arm round his waist. The train had fallen silent and Ron opened the compartment door and led the way. Hermione sent a patronus to Professor McGonagall before following Harry and Draco off the train.


End file.
